


crimson & clover

by ftbc



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ensemble Square, F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, First Meetings, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftbc/pseuds/ftbc
Summary: He’d heard of her before. A lot. Of course, a high-end and nationally recognized model whohappenedto work at the same institution he worked at, and coincidentally went to the same high school as him, wouldn’t know him.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	crimson & clover

**Author's Note:**

> heya! this is kind of an experimental fic(?). I really enjoy writing these two (despite the lack of interactions ><) so please let me know if I should continue this!!! this is self indulgent as fuck but let me know still  
> other dramatic members will make an appearance later!!

Keito sits down on the cheap, squeaky plastic cafeteria chair, cringing at the sound, and sets his miserable bento down with a half-hearted sigh. He didn’t have time to pack anything fancy, so it was just chicken with rice… _again_. He opens his bento, fetching his green chopsticks from their container, and chews some chicken miserably. It had been a long day in Ensemble Square. Lots and looooots of meetings. Mostly about upcoming shuffle units and budgeting (the worst of the worst). And he also had to deal with Ibara Saegusa during them. The absolute woooorst. He groans as silently as possible, taking off his glasses to massage his aching temples. 

  
When he opens his eyes, he catches a blurry, dirty blonde head in his vision. He quickly puts on his glasses, and he spots her. Arashi Narukami.

He’d heard of her before. A lot. Of course, a high-end and nationally recognized model who _happened_ to work at the same institution he worked at, and coincidentally went to the same high school as him, wouldn’t know _him_. Keito’s seen her around the hallways before he graduated, patting her face with a makeup sponge and looking at herself in the mirror, chatting away with Kagehira. He’s also seen her spying on Kunugi-sensei, which happened totally by chance (he swears!). Turns out a blush really compliments her skin, though.

She’s currently sitting at another cheap lunch table, seemingly eating a chicken salad and chatting with Izumi (who he doesn’t know really well). She’s laughing, a healthy blush around her cheeks, while Izumi looks like he’s trying not to laugh. Keito doesn’t really know what they’re talking about, but it looks like they’re having fun. He barely has moments like that with his friends, mostly due to his uptight and reserved nature. But if it was Arashi Narukami, he’d like to think he’d loosen up and open up to her pretty easily.

But, he’s never really… talked to her. He’s mostly only seen her around, at school (before graduation) and now at work, but Keito’s never _not_ impressed when he sees her. She’s always wearing a smile, and an outfit that compliments her lithe figure, talking to her friends. He even thinks of approaching her once, when she’s in the middle of a conversation with Leo (who he happens to be very good friends with), but the girl is so into the conversation, hand on Leo’s shoulder, eyes shining with a mischievous glint to them, that Keito doesn’t want to ruin the moment. He shuffles away after that.

The things he’s heard about Arashi Narukami are always good. She’s pretty, nice, and has a killer smile. There’s some speculation about her gender identity (which is very disrespectful, _honestly_ , just leave the woman alone), but everyone in Ensemble Square can generally agree that she’s an awesome person. Even Eichi of all people complimented her, in one of the most bizarre moments of his life. The look of confusion and shock on Keito’s face when he heard Eichi call Arashi _cute_ was priceless, even to himself. 

Keito snaps back to reality when Arashi’s laughs particularly loud, slapping Izumi’s arm gently. He looks up to her, and she’s covering her face with her mouth, and the boy next to her seems flustered. Keito gets flustered too, focusing back on his rice and chicken, trying not to seem like a weirdo. 

The rest of his meal goes by peacefully enough, Keito getting a phone call about 5 minutes later from Yuzuru, who asks him if he can help him with some budget cuts. Keito agrees (reluctantly) and finishes his meal. He’s wiping some stray rice grains off the table when he hears a particular sentence leak out from Arashi’s conversation;

“Thank you for your advice Izumi-chan!~ I’ll definitely do my best in this new _Dramatica_ project!”

Fuck. He’s in the same troupe as her. Wataru is going to have a _ball_ with this.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed please leave a kudos or comment !! I will always respond <3  
> twitter @arashinarukamis <3 please talk to me about dramatica and naru-chan ^^


End file.
